1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ring used in a ophthalmic surgical procedure.
2. Background Information
There are various ophthalmic procedures that require the dilation of the pupil. For example, cataracteous lenses are typically replaced in a procedure commonly referred to as phacoemulsification or phaco for short. In a phaco procedure the lens is broken up with an instrument, typically with an ultrasonically driven tool. The instrument has an aspiration port that aspirates the broken lens material from the patient's ocular-chamber.
It is desirable to extend the pupil during a phaco procedure to provide the surgeon with a wide view of the lens. One technique for extending the pupil includes pulling back the iris with a series of plastic hooks. It is has been found that using plastic hooks can cause damage to iris tissue.